


Ethereal

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fae AU, M/M, Pining Michael, flowery language that the author loves, i have a lot of feelings about fae Jeremy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Michael is clumsy and happens to have a lot of feelings.





	Ethereal

Michael felt all the blood in his body rush to his face, elbows wobbling under his weight. Stupid fucking feet, stupid fucking floor, stupid fucking Michael for being so clumsy. He was on his hands and knees with Jeremy beneath him on the ground. Jeremy's lips were curled into a soft, almost dream-like smile, as if this were a normal occurrence.

He looked… Ethereal. Otherworldly. That was the only way Michael could describe it. Everything had been cast in a soft light from the fairy lights (hah) that adorned Michael's room. Jeremy's hair had fallen out of his eyes, revealing the viridescent orbs that were normally hidden behind brown curls or sidelong glances. The lilac flowers that dotted his skin only added to the mystical feeling. Their intoxicating scent did not happen to help Michael's mental processes.

Michael couldn't stop _staring_. Jeremy's face was so close to his, it would take less than a second to dip down and kiss him like Michael had been yearning too for years. It may have been the fae magic that Michael knew surrounded Jeremy speaking, but he was almost tearing up because Jeremy was just so fucking beautiful right now and why was Michael acting like this?

“Are you okay?” Jeremy ask quietly. He lifted up a hand to rest it against Michael's cheek. Michael swore that the butterflies in his stomach were about to materialize and fly out of his mouth.

“I…” Michael released the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Jeremy's smile grew a little bit, only enough to be noticeable. Jesus, he was too adorable.

“Not that I hate the show of affection, but this is a little awkward.”

Michael gasped, scrambling away. “Oh my god, Jeremy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that and-”

“Dude, it's fine.” Jeremy yawned, sitting up and crawling over next to Michael. The sweet smell of lilacs washed over him again. “I'm just getting tired and that's an awkward way to sleep. Besides, I know you didn't mean it.”

He wish he meant it that way. He wished he could get the hypnotizing fragrance of lilacs out of his head long enough to get his words straight and just confess. “Going for a nap then?”

“More like a coma,” Jeremy mumbled into Michael's shoulder. He leaned up against him, head lolling to the side to rest against him.

“Fuck, I'd be sad dude. I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital.” Jeremy didn't respond. He had passed out against Michael, already quietly muttering in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, something in stark contrast to the inside of Michael's brain.

Michael didn't manage to get any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings for this au so I dump them into drabbles and shove them onto this website
> 
> Catch me on tumblr as squip-grandma


End file.
